voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Declaration of Yrejkro Nyril
What it is The Declaration of Yrejkro Nyril is a constitution created by the Ninth Senate of Krolesk. It solidifies the Republic which Krolesk has become, binding those whom are over the people to a set of laws and standards. It also promotes an aristocratic system of government. The Declaration of Yrejkro Nyril Yrejkro Nyril is part of Old Lesk'Tal. It's a saying which means "Freedom of the Fiefdoms", it was used often for a period of early Krolesk history when most of the Isles were unsettled. During that time different fiefdoms existed, pledging their fealty to others in exchange for goods. 'Krolesk' which one fiefdom was called, had survived those days and continued to. Slowly going from colonial fiefdom to empire. Yrejkro Nyril was a relatively universal agreement at the time, a right which any land holder could claim. Though often challenged in skirmishes. The term has a long history with Krolesk, and still has a history yet to be written. Now then, this is a declaration of Yrejkro Nyril, except more binding than the previously flexible one. This declaration unifies Krolesk, officially. Forever ending the time of puppet kings, and puppet senators. Krolesk is for Krolesk'Kans, and no other. Krolesk is not for foreginers, nor is it for the greedy, it is for Krolesk'Kans and only them does it belong. Let it be known Krolesk is unified once more, and no longer an umbrella for warring factions. This is the new declaration of Yrejkro Nyril. Here as follows are the rights guarnteed to Outsiders, Krolesk'Kans and Clans: To the Krolesk'Kans, The people of Krolesk are to pay taxes on what they buy and sell, but not what they get through their hard work. They are also to have a right to declare a vote of no confidence in any elected or permenant member of the Krolesk'Kan Republic. They also hold a right to criticize any action made by any ruler, governor or fellow Krolesk'Kan without punishment. Krolesk'Kans hold a right to own weapons of any sort. *Krolesk'Kans also hold a right to trade with any they seek to trade with, though if the trade happens in any foregin land the individual is subject to foregin laws. Krolesk'Kans may also have any religious ideology they see fit as long as it does not go against the accepted religious ideologies. To the outsiders, Safe passage is permitted to neutral outsiders. No more, no less. Though safe passage is revoked if the outsider is found to be an agent sent to work against Krolesk or it's people. Outsiders may also request 'Yreko Jir' if they are accused of crimes they may or may not have committed. One other request which outsiders are entitled to is 'Yrei Yii'. *Yreko Jir is defined as the request of legal counsel, and if specified, a request for a neutral judge or judges to oversee the evidence of accusations. Yrei Yii is defined as the request of speaking to a leader, or elder, or Republic official depending on how it is used. To the Clans, Each clan may continue to hold it's fiefdoms, but are responsible for the comings and goings of the people. Clans are also to provide military aid if the Republic calls for it. Clans are to keep a twelf of the total people in their lands ready for any war or skirmish at a moments notice. Clans are forbidden to partake in dealings with any foreign governments unless a dire need had presented itself. *Military aid is defined as the lending of warriors to the Republic, until the Republic declares the war or skirmish is ended. Military aid also includes supplies for the warriors sent as well as Kro'Esks to pay for any travel expenses. Those are the rights and demands guaranteed in the new agreement of Yrejkro Nyril. Yet the rights do indeed exist, a government is lacking to ensure the rights are enforced, and to make sure none infringe upon such rights. Thus a need of a Republic of Fiefdoms, a proper Republic mentioned in much detail. The Representation; Simply months ago it was agreed to move from five senators to twenty. Yet neither is good enough. The new representation shall be as follows: For every hundred Krolesk'Kans in any Clan-owned land land held by the Republic, a single Senatorian Vote shall be given to those in that land. Though every six years the Senatorian Votes are to be recounted, and any appointed Senator is to step down or be forcibly removed from office. *A Senatorian Vote is the measurement which shall be used. Ten Senatorian votes will allow the Clan local land-owners which own the land to appoint a Senator. Twenty Senatorian votes will allow the clan local land-owners which own the land to appoint a Duke or Duchess. The Offices; Senators Senators are to only hold office for six years, and any Krolesk'Kan may only serve once. Senators hold the most power in this Republic, capable of bringing anything which does not go against the Yrejkro Nyril or the Kri'Tyo into law, or remove anything aside from the Yrejkro Nyril or Kri'Tyo from law. Senators may also elect a Chancellor. Four Fifths of the Senators must approve of the Chancellor for him or her to be a legitimate Chancellor. Senators hold the right to place embargoes on foregin nations and lands. Chancellor The Chancellor is to appoint diplomats, ambassadors, and ensure laws are properly enforced. Chancellors are allowed to create an armed force of two hundred Krolesk'Kans to do whatever they desire, but the force is not to exceed two hundred, and may only legally exist if the Chancellor retains four fifths Senate approval. Duke/Duchess Dukes or Duchesses, are a form of law enforcement, the power they hold varies by Clan-Held land they originate from. It is up to the Clans local land owners to limit or extend their power and influence. Though Dukes and Duchesses are acknowledged officially as representatives of the Clan-Held land they originate from. Dukes and Duchesses also must attend mandatory meetings with the Monarch if one exists, as well as the Chancellor to discuss things in detail. Royalty Royalty will be acknowledged. Any whom hold proper and pure descent from Jaylem Jarude may make claims to being rightful king or queen. Any whom make claims to being rightful King or Queen, and provide sufficent evidence, are to be present to the Senate and it then rests in the hands of the Senate rather or not the claims are legitimate. In no way is Royalty to be passed down generation to generation, it is to be elected by a Senate. Monarchs Kings or Queens, if proven to be legitimate, are only allowed to care for domestic issues. They are granted free passage across all lands held by the Republic, regardless of any issues which land owners or clans may have with them. Kings and Queens are also allowed to be a tie-breaking vote if there is ever a gridlock in the Senate. They are also to act as advisers to any elected Chancellor. Official Notice Though monarchs are acknowledged, this is a Republic and the majority of all power rests in the hands of the Senate. The Senate derives its power from the People. The People derive their power by natural birthright. That is the order of things, and such shall remain the order of things. One further office shall exist: Council of Judges The Council of Judges. Judges whom shall reside over issues both foreign and domestic, overseen by a Yrike. The council shall be elected by Dukes and Duchesses, and the total amount of members of the council shall be Three. The elections for this Council of Judges shall be held every six years and shall happen during the Senate elections. Judges can serve as many terms as they so desire. *A Yrike, from old Lesk'Tal meaning 'Administrator: Keeper: Overseer' is to be appointed by the Senate. The Senate will appoint a Yrike every two years, and those whom are appointed Yrike are not allowed continuous terms. Summary Thus it has been done. The Declaration of Yrejkro Nyril has been written, and shall remain so. Should need arise, the Senate hereby has the power to create a Yrike Yreto: A declration which allows the creation of a Republic army if a need exists, but the Army must be disbanded once the need has passed. Also if need be, the Senate hereby holds the power to accept new lands into the Republic. Anything not mentioned in this document is left up to the Clans to decide and determine. As for what has been mentioned, none are permitted to exceed their given power. To do so is treason, and death is the only payment for such an overstep of place. This is the Declaration of Yrejkro Nyril, and it is binding. Category:New VoldraniaCategory:KroleskCategory:PoliticsCategory:Literature